Alistair's War
by Noiz-4-Boiz
Summary: Alistair is sick of being slushied and bullied each day because of his problems, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to** **FlashPotterheadFanstic** **for giving me advice on how to write this story correctly, please enjoy.**

 _Alistair's P.O.V_

I'm on my way to glee club and just before I walk in the door, one of the hockey team members throws a slushie in my face,"Hey, maybe on that ukelele of yours you can play cherry bomb!"

People start to laugh and he walks away,"Are you okay?" Spencer asks, coming out with Miss Berry and the rest of the glee club. But then something inside me just said,' _H_ _it him. Do it.'_

I'm surprised that my anger didn't make the ice melt immediately. I grab a hand full of it off my shoulder and begin walking to the guy who poured the slush on me, which quickly turns into a run as I pelt him with it like a snow ball. He jumps as gasps erupt around us. He turns around sees me,"Do you have any idea what you got yourself into, pipsqueak?"

"Oh yes I do," I answered, fuming," I'm sick of slushies being thrown in my direction everywhere I go!You will stop throwing them at me and my friend or else."

He laughed,"Or else what?"

"Or else this turns into a war."

Everyone except my friends in glee laughs at this,"I'll take my chances, pipsqueak."

"Fine have it your way," I say," but prepare yourself, puckhead." I walk away and pass my friends.

"Alistair-" Miss Berry calls but I cut her off.

"I'll be there in five minutes, go ahead and start without me."

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's P.O.V

"Spencer, please go help him, make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret." Miss Berry says.

"Way ahead of you," I say, running to the boys bathroom. I walk in and see Alistair trying his best to clean his hair in the sink,"You want some help?"

He lifts his head up and nods. He's looking at himself in the mirror as I walk up behind him,"Turn around," I whisper. He does as he's told and I kiss him gently on the lips. He kisses back,rapping a clean arm around my neck. We pull away for air,"What did you mean by war?"

"You'll see."

I turn on the water and begin to wash the slushie out of his hair,"Promise you won't do anything illegal."

"Promise." he said as I finished.

"Take off your shirt."

He blushed cutely,"Why?"

"Because it's wet, silly." He reluctantly took it off and stuffed it in his bag, but then I saw his stomach. It was skinny,like, _really_ skinny,"Alistair,are you okay?"

"What?" he asked.

"Your stomach is really skinny."

"S-so what?"

"Al, don't tell me you..."

A tear fell down his face and he sniffled,"Al, look at me."

He slowly looked up slowly, meeting my eyes,"Why?" I asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can," I said holding his hand.

"Do you promise not to be mad at me?"

"I swear on my life, I won't be mad, just please. Please, Al, I wanna help."

"I have schizophrenia. I learned how to control most of my freak outs but I- I still hear and see things."

I was taken back,"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're the first person I've ever dated and I didn't want you to leave me like all my friends."

I sighed and hugged him tightly,"I wouldn't leave you because of that."

"It happened just before."

"What?" I asked, pulling away.

"I went to clean slushie off my shoulder and something inside me just told me to throw it. I-It just wouldn't shut up."

"Don't worry about that shit you pulled with the puckhead." He nodded and I bit my lip,"I'm guessing the same stuff happened when you started starving yourself?"

He nodded again and I handed him a t-shirt from my bag,"Here, put this on," he took the shirt and put it on," I'm gonna help you out with everything you're dealing with, I promise."

He smiled,"Thanks, Spence."

"Don't mention it." We grabbed our stuff and headed back to the choir room.

 **What do you think? Review please and I have a really quick question; How do you feel about Myron x Mason?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm making the puck head's name Eric because I think calling him 'puckhead' the whole story is just going to make it sound unprofessional. Also, in this fanfic- it is one year after Myron joins glee club. Meaning Myron is 14. Mason, Madison, Jane and Alistair are 15 and Rodrick and Spencer are 16. Kitty is 17.**

Mason's P.O.V

"Okay everyone, this weeks lesson are duets!" Miss Berry said,"You will pick your partner's name out of a hat and then announce your partner to the class."

She pick up a hat with little papers inside and called Spencer to the front of the class,"Madison," he said and went to sit with her.

Then it was Roderick- Jane.

Then Kitty- Allistair.

Then me and Myron. Myron and I sat next to each other to discuss our song,"I think we should do a love song," he said immediately.

"Why?" I asked a little confused.

He blushed," No reason."

 _O-kay_ ," Well, if you want to sing a love song, then how about we sing Same Old Love by Selena Gomez?"

"Alright, wanna rehers tomorrow in the auditorium?"

"Sure!" We smiled at each other before Miss Berry dismissed us, sending us home.

 **Sorry it took so long to upload, I'm now writing 3 stories at a time, have a project due in social studies and have family problems. But please be patient I get off from school for break in 10 days, and I'll write a whole ton then, thanks, love you guys! xoxoxoxo**


End file.
